The Day Hope Failed
by Inaii
Summary: Kakashi has died, there was nothing left to say. Now Inaii OC and the rest must move on. But can she overcome the loss of her sensei and lover so easily? R&R Rated M for later chaps.
1. Chapter 1 Death of a Sensei

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape or form. Though I do own Inaii . I can at least claim that much.

Summary: Kakashi has died, there was nothing left to say. Now Inaii (OC) and the rest must move on. But can she overcome the loss of her sensei and lover so easily? R&R please. Feel free to flame if it's horrible. I appreciate any sort of criticism if it will help me improve my writing. Minor OOCness...sorry

"..." – spoken

'...' – thought

... - dream

... - flashback

The Day Hope Failed

Chapter 1

"KAKASHI!!!" Inaii screamed her sensei's name as his broken body fell to the ground, blood pouring from the gaping wound in his chest. She tried to run to him but found two sets of strong arms holding her back. She fought against the fingers that dug into her arms, attempting to pull her away form the horrid sight that was before them. She screamed his name again and surged forward, breaking their grip even though their nails left deep scratches in her arms. The twenty year old collapsed beside him and lifted his head, placing it in her lap as she looked down at him. Tears welled in the honey-brown eyes. An amused chuckle came from above which caused her to look up slowly, mouth open partially. "I warned him." He said leaning down to whisper the words in her ear. Kabuto's warm breath washed over her, giving her chills as she stared up still. She hadn't realized he had been intent on killing her as well until Naruto and Sasuke where suddenly there, stopping him from completely his killing strike. The auburn haired Nin could only sit there in shock as Kakashi coughed in her lap. At the sound she moved her head down to him, pulling down the blood soaked mask slowly. The handsome face under the cloth, unmarred except for the scar that ended just below the top of his cheek bone and the blood soaking his lips, was revealed slowly. Kakashi managed a weak smile before the blood bubbled up from his lips and his last breath gurgled in his throat. Dark eyes grew dim and lifeless as Kakashi passed on, leaving the small shaking form of Inaii keening shrilly at his death. She gathered up his still form and gently leaned over, pressing her lips against his own blood drenched lips. It was her fault he was dead. Her foolishness and cockiness had caused this tragedy to happen. She heard a muffled grunt from behind and turned just in time to see Naruto landing a powerful punch in the Kabuto's stomach.

"That was for Kakashi." He snarled, blood red eyes glaring down at Kabuto as he dropped to a knee holding his stomach. He knelt there for a minute trying to get his breath back but had no such luck as Sasuke drove a knee into his face, cracking his nose in the process. "That was for Inaii." He said coldly, Sharingan activated and giving him a much more sinister look than usual. Kabuto got up slowly, glaring at them from behind thin-framed glasses. "You'll regret this." She hissed and promptly disappeared in a cloud of smoke. He was returning to Orochimaru in order to tell him of the Copy-Ninja's death. (A/N: Kabuto is by no means weak, he simply completed his mission and felt there was no need to continue now that Kakashi was dead.) Sasuke knelt beside the stricken girl in a moment of quiet caring, gingerly placing a hand on her shoulder. He backed away, having risen to his feet, as she snarled at him. She clung to Kakashi like someone who was drowning clung to a life-preserver. Her shaking form bent over the lifeless body as tears splashed onto his face, washing the blood away little by little. A teary smile suddenly spread across her rose coloured lips as she gazed down at the man who had once been friend, sensei and lover all at once. "You wouldn't want this would you?" she asked in a small voice, sounding very much like the child she had been when she met him for the first time. Her grief had become so unbearable it was making her sick to her stomach. She had been told once when she was young and her father had died that if you remembered the good memories about the person it would hurt less. With that same smile still sitting sadly upon her blood tinged lips she slipped into unconsciousness. Her body crumpling under the weight of the emotional trauma she had just undergone in witnessing Kakashi's death. She faintly heard her two teammates cry out her name before the blackness took her into its silent embrace.

Inaii stirred slowly, one honey-brown eyes opening slowly before the other. She could hear the sound of soft snoring beside her and turned to gaze at him. The silver-haired jounin who had accepted her into his heart. A small shiver ran through her body as she sat there, watching him sleep as she always did. She liked to watch him sleep, especially with the afterglow of the night's events surrounding them. She rolled onto her side and reached over, brushing a lock of wild silver hair form the sleeping man's face. A smile slowly came forth as the Nin stirred from his sleep at the gentle touch. One Sharingan eye opened slowly, lazily looking up at her. "I miss you..." came the soft words. Her smile turned into a puzzled frown before he looked up, the other eyes slowly opening as well. He pointed behind her silently. She turned and screamed as Kabuto lunged over her, sinking a kunai into Kakashi's chest. He crouched over the dying man like and animal, kunai raised to strike again. Inaii gave a shrill scream and reached under her pillow grasping the cold steel beneath it. She swung her arm out from under the pillow and up, firmly planting the blade in his back. As the man turned Inaii realized it wasn't Kabuto, but Kakashi and he was staring at her mournfully. "I thought you loved me..." the soft voice under the mask breathed out before blood came pouring from his mouth, spilling all down the front of his clothing and soaking the bed beneath them. "I...I..I do!" she stuttered staring at him wide-eyed. "Kakashi! I'm sorry! Please come back!" she started to scream, wiping the blood off his face and holding him as his body became heavy. "I...I promise I'll be good. I promise I'll always listen to you. Just PLEASE BACK!!"

A/N: So how was it? I hope it's not too OOC. I tried to keep it as realistic as possible. And yes I realize that if they were 20 they wouldn't still be teamed together and especially not with Kakashi. So I fudged a bit . lol. Please Review so I know what people think. Thank you .


	2. Chapter 2 Memories Recalled

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Inaii o.o

"…" – speaking

'…' – thought

**…** – Flashback

**The Day Hope Failed**

**Chapter 2**

Naruto and Sasuke had managed to get Inaii and Kakashi to the Konoha hospital, but it was too late for the copy-nin. Naruto's deep blue eyes filled with tears as they received the new that their beloved jounin would no longer grace their lives. Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek to keep the others from seeing his pain. They both looked up sharply when three fairly big nurses ran by holding restraints. They appeared to be headed toward their teammate's room. Almost as soon as they stood up the head nurse blocked their path. She was a slim woman with shoulder length rose coloured hair and fierce greenish-blue eyes. "Get out of the way lady!" Naruto yelled, trying to push past her. She resolutely shook her head and held out her arm. "Return to your seats boys, the doctor will be out just as soon as he has some news." Her voice was impassive and cold, though her eyes held some sympathy for the two chuunins.

As Naruto and the nurse were arguing, Sasuke snuck by them, heading down the hallway on silent footsteps. Dark onyx-coloured eyes peered around slowly, trying to locate Inaii's room. He followed the sounds of a struggle and yelling, stopping just before the door to peer inside. His eyes widened in terror as he saw the three nurses from before trying to restrain a delirious and screaming Inaii. He burst into the room, anger flaring to life in the form of the Sharingan. "What the hell is going on here!" he demanded to know, his expression daring someone to tell him to get out. The doctor gave the needle he had in his hand to a fourth nurse and hurried over to Sasuke's side ushering him out the door. "Uchiha, Sasuke, Inaii is caught in a nightmare." He started to explain carefully, bleak hazel eyes trying to keep his concern hidden. "We are trying to sedate her to keep her form harming herself until we can wake her. She has been through more than any one person should ever have to witness." He sighed and shook his head sadly. "To have your sensei murdered in front of your eyes, I'm quite surprised you and Uzumaki were not affected in the same manner as she." He said, watching Sasuke curiously in the gloomy hallway. Sasuke shook his head slightly. "We weren't as close to Kakashi-sensei as Inaii was." He explained, not wanting to divulge the knowledge that student and teacher had been lovers. The only reason he and Naruto knew was a simple chance encounter with the pair.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke strode down the streets of Konoha in search of both their fiery-tempered chuunin team mate Inaii and their lazy sensei Kakashi. They had already stopped by Inaii's small one bedroom apartment but she hadn't been there, so they decided to head to Kakashi's place on the other side of town. They had wanted to have a practice run for the jounin exams that were coming up soon and had hoped to find their team mate to help enlist the aid of their wayward sensei. It had been really sunny that day and Naruto was humming quietly to himself, sunlight glinting off the brilliant blonde spikes of the young chuunin. Even Sasuke wore a small smile, the cheeriness of the kyuubi-brat contagious as always. Naruto's eyes were curved upward in happiness, a huge grin settling on his face as he strode down the road, ignoring the stares he received. Sasuke snorted softly and shook his head, dark hair glinting blue in the bright light. Naruto turned to him and opened bright cobalt eyes. "So where do you think they are?" he asked, a wicked grin forming on his face. "You don't think they're… together do you?" he asked, snickering softly to himself as Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Dobe. Why would they be together? And what could they possibly be doing?" he asked, shaking his head at his team mate as the blonde sniggered under his breath. "They could be doing… _that_." He explained to Sasuke, cobalt eyes glimmering with mischief as the Uchiha prodigy grimaced. "Naruto… don't speak like that." He shivered slightly, trying with all his might to suppress a broad grin from forming on his lips. They reached Kakashi's place in no time, hopping from rooftop to rooftop to avoid the crowds near the market. They stopped at the building across from Kakashi's own one bedroom apartment. What they saw made both of their eyes widen in shock and disbelief. Their team mate, innocent little Inaii, sat astride their sensei's lap. And to make matters worse, both were relieved of their masks, not that it was unusual for Inaii, and their usual uniforms. They stared at the couple for what seemed like eternity before Naruto smiled devilishly. "Hey Sasuke?" Naruto whispered, moving up beside the raven-haired young man. "Hn?" he responded, his eyes transfixed on the scene before him. "Let's go interrupt them." Naruto whispered excitedly. Sasuke spun on his heel and stared at him. "Are you insane Naruto!" he hissed, dark eyes narrowed at his best friend. "Why not?" the exuberant blonde asked, bouncing from heel to heel. Sasuke shook his head and gave a long-suffering sigh, knowing Naruto wouldn't leave him alone until he agreed. And he was fairly sure Kakashi wouldn't sense them coming given his current distraction. "Fine…" Sasuke grumbled, masking his chakra almost at once. Naruto grinned and followed suit, soon the two of them were sneaking up on the pair seemingly unnoticed.

* * *

**Earlier**

* * *

Kakashi heard a knock at his door and sighed. "I'm coming." He called out at the incessant knocking that had woken him up. He stood slowly from the couch, where he had fallen asleep and, not bothering to put his mask back on, straightened himself. He tugged open the door as he reached it, shock registering on his face at seeing his student standing on his doorstep. "Inaii?" he asked, looking more than a little confused, having just woken up, for all of about two seconds before he smiled and stepped aside to let her in. "Are Sasuke and Naruto with you?" he asked, seemingly in a fairly curious mood today. Inaii merely smiled coyly and stepped inside. "Of course not Kaka-sensei." She purred, shutting the door behind her. He looked down at her as she strode toward him, determination in her honey-brown eyes. "Inaii, what are you doing?" he asked, sounding faintly amused. "I'm going to make you understand how I feel about you sensei." She said as she slipped her slender arms around his neck and pulled him down, her lips pressing tightly against his. Kakashi grinned like a Cheshire cat, his arms wrapping around her waist tightly. They had been playing cat and mouse for the last six months, trying to keep their feelings secret for the other until a couple of months ago when Inaii broke down and confessed that she had feelings for him. He had been shocked, but relieved to know she felt the same as he. That had started the whole running around behind everyone's back game that they were currently playing. Since then they had been meeting up in secret to explore all aspects of their relationship. Inaii smiled softly as Kakashi led her into his bedroom, closing the door with a final click.

* * *

**End flashback within a flashback**

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke were able to sneak into the apartment through the bathroom window which Kakashi had left open after his shower and before he had fallen asleep on the couch in the living room. They snuck over to the bedroom door and barged in, just as both Inaii and Kakashi cried out in unison. Sasuke and Naruto turned a number of shades of red before they excused themselves hurriedly, trying to keep from getting nosebleeds. Kakashi and Inaii hurriedly dressed themselves, both a picture of embarrassment, anger and ecstasy. They both emerged from the bedroom fully dressed and glaring at the two men. "What do you think you're doing here!" Inaii demanded both fists planted angrily on her slim hips. "We could ask you the same thing." Naruto snickered before whining as he got a sharp elbow in the ribs from Sasuke. "We thought we would pay Kakashi-sensei a visit, we didn't know he had… company." Alright so it was a blatant lie, but that didn't mean either of them had to know it. Kakashi didn't look convinced though. Inaii sighed softly and leaned back against Kakashi who was leaning against the doorframe. "So are you guys a couple?" Naruto asked, inching forward. They both let out a long suffering sigh and nodded. "But you can't tell anyone, I could lose my place as both jounin and your sensei and Inaii could be demoted from chuunin back down to genin." The young men both nodded and Sasuke offered a small grin. "So what do we get in return?" he asked cheekily, being quite unlike himself.

* * *

**End flashback**

* * *

The doctor was snapping his fingers in front of Sasuke's face. "Sasuke! Are you alright?" he asked, concern evident on his face. "I'm fine." He said wearily and looked into the room again, watching as Inaii seemed to sleep peacefully, though her face was still contorted with grief. "Will she be alright?" he asked softly, his heart aching for his friend. The doctor sighed and shook his head. "In all honesty I don't know it will depend upon how she pulls through this trauma. We'll be releasing her in a few days, does she have anyone to pick her up and watch over her?" Sasuke shook his head no. "She only had Kakashi, Naruto and I…" he said quietly, looking up as the blonde joined them. "Is she going to be alright?" he asked worriedly, peering into the room as the nurses monitored her condition. Sasuke shrugged and kept quiet, thanking the doctor. "I guess we'll have to wait and see."

* * *

A/N: Yay! A long overdue update, so sorry, college got in the way. Anyway please review and let me know if there should be any Sasu/Naru . I look forward to hearing from everyone. Thank you!


End file.
